


Modern Galatea

by ObscureReference



Series: Rarepair Friday Fics [6]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Nude Modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureReference/pseuds/ObscureReference
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: Feel free not to write this if it's not Friday where you are any more, but I would love to see Lardo/Farmer where they hang out (and make out?) at a Haus party or where Farmer helps Lardo out with her art. (This fandom needs more femslash.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern Galatea

**Author's Note:**

> You can probably guess where this is going.

Farmer didn’t ask when they would be finished the same way Shitty always did when Lardo had used him for a model. To be fair, Lardo had probably placed Farmer in a more comfortable pose than she’d ever given Shitty. The bed was a much more comfortable place to be than the middle of the floor.

On the other hand, the steadily growing blush on Farmer’s cheeks said there was probably too much blood rushing to her head than was healthy.

Lardo glanced at her sketch. She was only halfway done with the outline, and the way Farmer’s hair cascaded off the side of the bed and barely brushed the floor was _perfect_. The way she’d angled her arms and tucked the white sheet above her hips _just so_ was equally perfect. Lardo would need at least another hour to capture it right.

At the same time, she’d rather not have a dead model on her hands.  

“You can sit up,” she said after a moment of internal debate. Farmer’s wellbeing won out in the end.

“Are you sure?” Farmer asked, but she was already pushing herself off the bed.

Her shoulders sagged in relief as she righted herself, blood rushing back to all its proper places, and she tugged the pristine sheet higher around her waist. Lardo noticed she didn’t bother to cover her chest with it, however, and figured it was probably because she’d just spent the last thirty minutes drawing her in the nude. There was a limit to how long a person could be self-conscious, she figured, and half an hour of blatantly staring seemed to be it.

It wasn’t her fault her teachers still required naked portraits from time to time. It was just a shame Shitty was too far away at Harvard to serve as a proper model.

Then again, she was pretty sure if she turned in another naked picture of Shitty that her professors would start to comment. And she’d be lying if she said Farmer wasn’t an excellent model. She was pretty glad Chowder had literally run into her during a race last year. She and Lardo had become fast friends after that, and Farmer’s years of experience in the locker rooms with her team meant she wasn’t afraid to show a little skin.

“How’s it coming?” Farmer asked, readjusting herself on Lardo’s bed. She pressed her back against the wall, and Lardo didn’t think she imagined the way Farmer shivered as she touched the cool drywall. She watched for a beat too long and told herself it was her artistic eye.

“Good,” Lardo said. A little slower than she would have liked, but not bad. “You’re doing well.”

She wouldn’t have said it if it wasn’t true. Farmer smiled like the sun. “I’m happy to help anytime.”

Lardo hummed. She turned around to get a better look at her sketch in a brighter light, and when she turned back, Farmer was standing behind her. She had pulled the sheet around herself so it clung to her skin like a dress. They were close enough to touch.

“You weren’t supposed to stand up,” Lardo said, even though she’d told Farmer she could get out of position less than a minute ago.

“Oh, sorry,” Farmer said, but neither of them moved.

Lardo raised an eyebrow. “Did you want to look?”

Farmer hummed. Lardo managed to tear herself away and took a step to the side to show Farmer the sketch. She wondered what Farmer saw in the portrait, if she saw herself the same way Lardo saw her. She looked beautiful in any setting. Laying practically naked on Lardo’s bed was just one of them.

A beat passed before Farmer said, “Thank you.”

“You’re the one helping me,” Lardo said.

Farmer shook her head.

“No, not about that,” she said. “But for the way you drew me. And for letting me look. Thank you.”

She stepped closer, and Lardo was reminded of one of those Greek statues shrouded in stone robes. Farmer looked like Galatea. Lardo supposed that made her Pygmalion.

Farmer tugged the sheets slightly higher around her chest, and when she leaned down for a kiss, Lardo let her.

Farmer couldn’t compare to most of the people Lardo spent her time around, height-wise. She wasn’t the towering giant Lardo had to crane her neck to look in the eye. But Farmer did have a little over half a foot on her, and Lardo slipped her arms around Farmer’s neck to get a better angle. Farmer bent forward eagerly. Their noses brushed, and Farmer tilted her head to compensate. Her lips were smooth with strawberry lip gloss.

Her arms encircled Lardo’s waist, and even without opening her eyes, Lardo felt the sheet covering Farmer slip down. Most of the sheet remained in place, trapped between their bodies, but when Lardo’s fingers trailed down Farmer’s back, she found skin instead of cloth. They both shivered.

Lardo was the first to pull back, her need for air too great. Farmer’s eyes were dark when she did.

They stood there looking at each other for a moment. Farmer fixed her sheet as they did, but she didn’t take her eyes off Lardo’s face.

“So,” Farmers said, her breath only a little quicker than normal. “You probably need to finish your outline, right?”

“Right,” Lardo echoed even though the rest of her was saying _fuck no._

Farmer nodded and made her way back to the bed. She smiled at Lardo as she laid on her back and let her head fall off the edge of the mattress, her hair once again almost-but-not-quite touching the floor. She looked relaxed and adjusted her limbs to be in nearly the exact same pose she’d been in before. She really was an ideal model.

Lardo was pretty sure she could feel the beat of her heart within every inch of her body, her pulse a welcome reminder of how they’d been pressed together only a moment before. She picked up her pencil.

She had planned on getting farther today, maybe even use some paint, but now Lardo threw those plans out the window. She’d get to a decent stopping point in her sketch, and then she and Farmer could get back to something better.

**Author's Note:**

> At first I wasn't going to have Farmer and Lardo kiss because I didn't want to fall into that cliche trope of "~a nude model and her artists kiss~" but you know what, this fandom does need more femslash and these ladies are gonna kiss, damn it. So here we are.
> 
> Leave a comment below or hmu at my tumblr (http://someobscurereference.tumblr.com/) for whatever reason. I post shorter pieces over there.


End file.
